shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hardboiled Assasin
"You'll never see her comming." Sueria Xen Shepard was born and raised on Mindoir, a small border colony in the Attican Traverse. When she was sixteen, slavers raided Mindoir, slaughtering your family and friends. The Batarians kept her as a slave committing unspeakable acts to her. Thankfully she was saved by a passing Alliance patrol, but the damage was done. Sueria lost her innocence and became a cold hearted killer. Sueria's new goal in life is she no longer wished to be a victim. In the pursuit to being stronger she enlist with the military a few years later. Throughout Sueria's career in the military, she held fast to one basic rule: get the job done. Her ability to instantly kill her enemies with the Sniper Riffle is legendary. She's been called cold, calculating, and brutal by her peers. Her reputation for ruthless efficiency makes her fellow soldiers wary of you. But when failure is not an option, the military know they can rely on her. At one time Sueria sent 3/4ths of her unit to its death and murdered surrendering batarians on Torfan. Though many disagree with her actions all can't deny how effect she is. Sueria graduated the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program (service no. 5923-AC-2826), and is assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer to Captain Anderson. Shepard later becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Sueria Xen Shepard is voiced by Jennifer Hale, 'Mass Effect 1' 'Infiltrator Talents:' *'Pistols'- 8 *'Shotguns'- 8 *'Assault Rifles'- 8 *'Sniper Rifles'- 8 *'Combat Armor'- 8 *'First Aid'- 8 *'Assault Training'- 8 *'Fittness'- 8 *'Electronics'- 0 *'Shock Trooper'- 12 *'Charm'- 12 *'Intimidate'- 8 *'Spectre Training-' 12 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor- Explorer Medium Grade 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Placement Mass Effect 2 Identity code: 963.VF1.K9E.45W.QCJ.14W.1WB.A11.CM1.917.AG7.328 'Powers:' *'Disruptor Ammo'- 'Squad Disruptor Ammo- '''Ranked 4 *'Cryo Ammo''- ''Squad Cryo Ammo- Ranked 4 *Tactical Cloak- Assassination Cloak- Ranked 4 *Incendiary Ammo-''' Rank 0 *'AI Hacking- '''Rank 0 *'Operative- Assasin- Ranked 4 *Armor Peircing Ammo'- '''Tungsten Ammo- '''Ranked 4 'ME2 Equipment and Arsenal-' Placement. = '''N7 Iria Armor' Placement. Parts-''' *'''Head: Umbra Visor- Increases power damage by 5% *'Helmet in space: Recon Hood'- Increases weapon damage by 5% *'Body: '''Capacitor Chestplate'- Reduces delay before shields start recharging by 10% *'''Shoulders: '''Amplifier Plates'- Increases power damage by 5% *'Arms: Kestrel Arm Sheathing'- Increases weapon damage by 3%, Increases shields by 3%, Increases melee damage by 10% *'Legs: Life Support Webbing'''- Increases spare heavy weapon ammo by 10% *'Colors: '''Main body is white, with bright red details and light gray camo. = 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Do not do Grunt's loyalty mission, Traumatize Tali and try to have her survive the Suicide Mission, Destroy all evidence of the Genophage cure in Mordin's Loyalty Mission, Morinth is in team, Kill Legion's people. Try to follow Atrosita's format of the survivors after the Suicide Mission. Even though Sueria will romance Garrus, make sure he dies in the Suicide Mission. = 'Mass Effect 3' 'Talents: 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' 'Parts-' '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made 'Trivia and notes:' * The name and look of Sueria's ME2 armor comes from Iria the bounty hunter in the Zeiram movies. * Sueria creation started out form a concept from a obscure character I created named Atrosita Shepard. I liked the character so much that I made her into her own character with a unique name and look. * I'm implying that she was raped by the Batarians. Which is her explanation as to why she's so cold hearted. * Sueria Xen Shepard is the only Shepard I made who has a middle name. * Though she doesn't use the Avalanche much, the idea for Sueria is the symbolize how cold hearted a personality she is. * The reason why I made Gianna Parasini is because they kind of look alike and the whole conversation they had in where Sueria would tell Gianna Parasini she didn't like her was comical. * To enforce the idea that Sueria is a great leader her 2 ammo powers were designed to be used by the entire squad. = 'Gallery' Xen.jpg Want to see more of my art. Check it out here. shumworld.deviantart.com